Blood Bound
by keekswithak
Summary: Rouxena Alexander grew up in Bon Temps. Now that she found herself moving back into her hometown, Bon Temps was not quite the same place she left years ago. She finds her old best friend and neighbor, Sookie, is involved in the vampire world and Roux is torn between protecting Sookie and protecting her family secret: she is a mage. She meets Eric and inevitably peaks his interest.
1. Chapter 1 - There Is No Place Like Home

Going back to the old Alexander home in Bon Temps was anything but ideal. Rouxena was more than reluctant to return to the place of her birth but when you find yourself wandering the world alone, where else do you go? She rolled down the dusty road in her sage colored '71 Chevelle past the Stackhouse home and to where her grandmother's home stood. The old oak tree out front stood reaching towards the sky like it always did, although the old bench swing that hung from it was more than decrepit; it was falling apart. She turned into the gravel driveway that led to the house she grew up in, it was a sight to behold. She put her car in park and got out, she turned around to the moving crew behind her and directed them further down the roundabout to begin unloading. She walked up to the front door, unlocking it she swung the door open. Walking inside, she was immediately affronted with memories of her time here. All the furniture was covered in sheets, and a sheet covered small chandelier that hung from the lobby ceiling. The staircase that led to the upper part of the house was littered with leaves and she heard wind howling from a window somewhere. She followed the sound to her grandmother's room, a paned had broken so she took the sheet that covered the vanity and tucked it over the window tightly. _That will have to do until I can get it fixed, _she thought to herself.

Downstairs she helped the movers unload boxes of her personal items into the lobby and locked up behind them. Getting back into her Chevelle, she led them to Main St area of downtown Shreveport, and parked on the street where the home of her new business will be and asked them to begin unloading into the shop after she unlocked it. The business had once belonged to her Papaw, and when her Gran passed she left her the old family home and this place. It still had shelving and the necessary things to setup shop. A fresh start certainly felt good, Rouxena only wished they were here to see her and be proud.

It was nightfall when she made it back to Bon Temps and her stomach loudly growled. She had been so busy unpacking that she skipped lunch. Oddly enough, the town had become so quiet and sleepy around this time of night so she drove around looking for a good place to tuck into some good ol' southern food. Stopping at a bar named _Merlotte's, _it seemed to have all the business at the moment so it looked like the place to be. She checked herself in the mirror of her car, dust spots had found a place on the cheeks of her olive skin. Her curly hair a riot, she pulled it back into a messy bun and walked into the bar. Her dark eyes scanned the crowd as a sweet blonde with a high pony came to seat her. "Welcome to Merlotte's, just one?" she asked.

"Just one." Rouxena replied, with a smile.

She seated me at an empty booth in her section, "What can I get ya to drink?" she asked, handing me a menu as I sat.

"I'll have a Blue Moon and a shot of tequila."

"Can I see some ID?" handing her driver's license to her. "Roux? Rouxena Alexander?"

She looked up, curiously, "Yes?"

"It's me! Sookie Stackhouse." she beamed.

"My god! Sookie! Gosh, it's been so long." Roux knew her, in fact her was one of her best friends before she moved away. "How are you?"

"I could ask you the same. I haven't seen you since..." she slid into the opposite side of the booth. "Well, I don't remember how long but what brings you to town? Last I heard you were attending university in Boston."

"I just moved back into the old house today."

"Why the hell did you come back?" she was cut off by someone calling for her. "Excuse me, I'll back over with your drinks but need to catch up."

"For sure."

Roux perused the menu and decided on the gumbo, it had been a while since she had real Louisiana gumbo. After a while Sookie came back with her beer and shot, "Here yah go. Have you decided on something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'll just have the large gumbo." replied with a smile.

"I hope we can catch up, we are just so slammed tonight. If you're not in a rush, I can come back around after you finish eating, when we start to close we can talk at the bar."

It was around eleven o'clock, Roux was sitting at the bar chit-chatting with Sookie, Lafayette and Arlene. She met the bar owner, Sam. It was good to catch up with them and Sook filled her in on her new beau, Bill. The others weren't so fond of the fact that he was a vampire and Roux told them of her experience with vampires in Masssachussetts. Compared to big city life, this was not that bad since they all came out of the coffin. Yet, they expressed concern because of a recent rash of murders in the area which could be linked to vampire activity. From what she knew, this seemed almost too obvious for vampires. Sookie agreed and decided it was time to go, she wanted to stop by Bill's and ask him if he knew anything.

They parted ways, Roux went to her old home. It was dark out and she noted to herself that light bulbs needed replacing. _Who am I kidding, there is so much to be done here I won't have time to set up shop anytime soon_, she thought to herself while unpacking her suitcase. She picked up a framed picture of herself and her grandmother, Elise. They were laughing together, such kindred spirits and Roux felt lost without her. But somehow, Roux knew everything was going to turn out just fine.

The next morning, she found Sookie on her porch. Another waitress from Merlotte's had been murdered last night and she found Dawn's body. Roux invited her in for a cup of tea while she unpacked and cleaned the kitchen of her home. "Now Andy Bellefleur thinks Jason murdered Dawn and Maudette because he slept with them but I know he didn't do it!" Sookie explained everything that happened that morning.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't think Jason would do something like this. For heaven's sake, we all grew up together... but what makes you so sure?" Roux eyed her warily.

"Do you remember when we were kids and I would freak people out, tell them things that they hadn't even said out loud?"

"Yeah, I remember now..." Roux said, but in truth she never forgot. How could she forget? Sookie could never pick into her brain but Roux could feel something different when she was around her. Roux could always pick up on her moods and energy. But that was Roux's family secret, she could not share that with Sookie... but maybe she could. One thing was for sure, now certainly was not the time.

"Well, I can hear people's thoughts and it has become a little known secret among people close to me and I've gotten a lot better at controlling it, I try not to snoop but I can't help it when I'm trying to figure out what is going on. Jason hates it when I use it, but I looked inside his head. He didn't do it." Sookie explained. _She is telepathic, how interesting._ "I'm going to talk to Bill because both Maudette and Dawn had vampire bites. So maybe this is in fact something to do with vampires. I know that there is a vampire bar in Shreveport that they would go to every once in a while, maybe someone there knows something."

"I don't know Sook, in my experience with vampire bars, lips are sealed tight." Roux was skeptical, but her gut was telling her that Sookie was on the right track. She knew this Bill seemed to care for Sookie, but if things got rough at the bar Roux could protect Sookie. "I'd like to check it out too, I'm curious as to what the vampire community looks like around these parts." It was only a little white lie, but one she knew could save Sookie's life.

"Sounds good. Can I call you when I know for sure?" Sookie asked her.

Roux wrote down her number on a piece of paper, "Here, call me later." walking her to the door she handed her the paper. "Bye."


	2. Chapter 2 - Into The Lion's Den

It was later that day when Roux heard from Sookie, they made arrangements to meet at the vampire bar, called Fangtasia in Shreveport. Sookie was able to get off early so they could go. Roux had almost completely settled into her house, she climbed the stairs to figure out what she wanted to wear. Opening the door to her armoire, she grabbed a few dresses and threw them on her bed. After trying on a few, she finally settled on a navy rose printed tank dress paired with heeled ankle boots, she left the top two buttons open in front and wore her favorite amber necklace carved with a rose on it. She looked at the clock, it was almost nine o'clock and she was to meet them there soon. She pulled her long dark hair into a pony and let tendrils fall where they may, added a bit of rouge her lips and a bit of mascara. Going downstairs, she grabbed keys and headed to her car. The drive to Shreveport wasn't very long, it was nice to turn up the music and there was no lying to herself, she was nervous. Reaching into her bag, she lit a cigarette and cleared her head. She needed to focus her energy, she focused on the amethyst cluster in her bag and tried to foresee how this might play out. Something was clouding vision, she didn't like going into things blindly but what could she do?

She pulled into the parking lot, saw Sookie and Bill getting out of what she could only assume was his vehicle. Roux met them at the door, "Hey Sook, you look adorable." Sookie hugged her. The doorman was a woman, she was tall with blonde hair and full lips.

"Bill, haven't seen you for a while." She said. She was laced in a black leather corset.

"I'm mainstreaming." He replied.

"Who's the doll?"

"Pam this is Sookie, Sookie this is Pam." He introduced Sookie.

Sookie extending her hand with a smile said, "Pleased to meet you."

Pam just stared at her had hand, unamused, then looked over to Roux. "And you are?"

"Rouxena." she said flatly.

Pam looked at both ladies, "Can I see some ID? I can no longer tell human ages, we must careful we serve no minors..." She looked at Sookie's driver's license, and then Roux's, "...In any capacity. 25, huh, how sweet it is." She returned their IDs.

They strolled over to the bar, _Wow, talk about awkward, _Roux thought. She scanned the crowd, and watched the vampire dancers on platforms move at abnormal speeds. The bartender greeted Bill and ensued the normal small talk, Sookie ordered a gin and tonic. The bartender then turned to Roux, "I'll have an Old Fashioned."

Bill continued the conversation, "Longshadow, Sookie has a couple of questions she would like to ask you, would that be acceptable?" The tattooed vampire just stared back.

"I have a couple of pictures that I would love for you to look at." Sookie said, pulling out photos of both Dawn and Maudette. Then showed them to Longshadow. "Do you recognize any of these women?" Longshawdow placed the photos down in front of him, as he prepared their drinks.

He confirmed that he had seen them there and that Maudette wanted to die because anyone that came there wanted to die - one way or another. It's what vampires are, death. As they walked to a hightop table, Sookie felt the minds of the bodies around her and Roux tried to feel the energy, so much dark aura. Indeed, death was near. Sookie and Bill talked about the man who sat on a throne with long blonde hair. Before they mentioned he was the oldest vampire there, Roux picked up a sort of distant memory. It smelled of the sea air and frost on blades of grass. This was Eric's energy, Roux then turned around and met his frosty, blue gaze. She tried to pass over his as if nonchalantly looking around but she knew he noticed her. _Way to stay under the radar, Roux._

"All anyone can think about here is sex, sex, sex." Sookie said. And she was right, Roux could feel the desperation permeating from every human's aura.

"Don't need to be telepathic to pick up on that." Bill replied, then he looked to where this Eric sat, "Uh-oh."

"Don't say uh-oh, vampires are not supposed to say uh-oh." Sookie replied.

"It's Eric, he's scanned us twice." Bill looked at the two women with him. "He's going to summon us."

"He can do that?" she cried, incredulously.

"Oh, yeah." Was all Bill could say before Eric gestured for them to come to him.

Pam whispered into Eric's ear, and straightened to full height as they approached. Bill escorted Sookie up the stairs and Roux followed them onto the platform where Eric sat. Standing before the blonde vampire, Eric greeted them. "Bill Compton, it has been a while."

"Yes, well I've been-"

"Mainstreaming." Eric mocked Bill in a similar voice. Cocking a brow, "I heard. I see that is going well for you..." he trailed looking from Sookie, then resting his gaze upon Rouxena, who stood on the opposite side of Bill.

"Uh, well Eric this is my friends-"

"Sookie Stackhouse and Rouxena Alexander."

"How do you know my name?" Sookie asked. Roux remained quietly observant.

Pam replied, "I never forget a pretty face, two much less. You're in my vault." Pam then looked to Roux, and her brow cocked up as Pam pointed to her head.

"Great! That's just great." Sookie said nervously.

"It's nice to meet you." Roux piped up, wanting to cut the conversation short. She didn't approve of his interest.

"Well aren't you sweet." Eric replied, condescendingly.

"Not really." Roux quipped. Bill shot her a look, as did Sookie. Eric only chuckled and conversed with Pam in a foreign language.

"Miss Stackhouse, I understand you have been asking questions about some of my customers."

"Yes, I have."

"If you have anything to ask, you should ask it of me." He gave her a very direct look.

"Alrighty." Sookie handed him the same photos she showed to Longshadow and Eric said that Maudette had been there and offered herself to him, and he did taste of Dawn. Pam confirmed it.

"On account of the vault?" Roux asked, impatient to leave. Bill and Sookie looked at her disapprovingly.

"I haven't had them; not my taste." Pam quipped.

"Well thank you very much, that is all your time I need to take." Sookie put away the photos.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Eric said. "Please, sit." He gestured to the chairs on either side of him, Bill stood behind Sookie as Roux sat on Eric's left. "So, Bill, are you quite attached to your friend?" Eric asked about Sookie.

"She is _mine._" Bill growled.

"How about this one?" Eric turned to Roux.

Roux glared at him, "I belong to no one. Not even you."

"Oh, what a pity, for me." Eric emphasized. Bill and Sookie shifted, they were very much as uncomfortable as Roux was. Eric then spoke to Bill, "We have catching up to do. It's been too long."

Then Sookie shot Rouxena a look, "We have to get out of here,"

Roux peeking into Sookie's mind said, "Eric, we have to get out of here. The cops are coming. There's going to be a riot."

"Tell me you're not an undercover cop." Eric threatened.

"We aren't, but that man in the hat is." Sookie piped up.

"Well if you're right, then we are doing nothing illegal here." Eric assured them.

Roux took the auric temperature of the club, "That's right but there is a vampire feeding on the human you kicked earlier in the ladies' room."

Sookie confirmed this. "That's right."

"How do you know this?" intensity arose in Eric's eyes.

"FREEZE!" We heard someone call. The club guests' were alarmed.

"Follow me." Eric jumped to attention and led them out the back door.

Bill picked up Sookie, and as Eric and Pam hurried along, Eric turned to Roux, "I enjoyed meeting you, Miss Alexander. You will come again."

Roux waited a little while before returning to the parking lot for her car. Bill and Sookie were well on their way home, and Rouxena desperately needed a cigarette. Before heading back to Bon Temps, Roux decided to stop by the future home Boutique Alexander, her new shop. As she examined her product, her thoughts went back to her night at Fangtasia. Roux couldn't forget this vampire Eric, his intensity sure was not making it easier. _What was that? 'You will come again.' _she mimicked his voice in her head. _Seriously though, who talks like that anymore?_

* * *

Eric returned to his now empty club, the police had finished questioning customers and not a soul was in sight, with the exception of his beautiful progeny Pam. "Pam will get someone to clean this up?" Eric asked her.

"Someone, as in me?" she sassed him.

He merely smiled as he turned to retreat to his office. Taking off his jacket, he tossed it on the leather couch on his left and sat behind his desk. His thoughts returned to the events of the evening. Shutting his eyes, he recalled the first time he saw Roux walking into Fangtasia, the way her curls bounced when she walked and that delicate dress hung elegantly on her petite frame. The way her eyes flashed to his as if she was aware that he had been watching her all along. There was mystery about her and he wanted to know more.

Eric picked up his phone, dialing a number, "Find what you can on a Rouxena Alexander, 25 years old."


	3. Chapter 3 - Strange Desire

In the week that followed, Rouxena's head reeled with the loss of Adele Stackhouse. She was nothing but a kind, decent woman with a mile-wide heart. Roux sat on her front porch with her favorite tea cup and watched as the sun rose to touch the neighborhood around her, and the finally dip her it's golden light. So many things on her mind and she hasn't even had time to start working on her product. Her first shipment of ingredients to begin producing her natural soaps, beeswax balms, and oil perfumes had arrived last week. _I haven't even started and at this rate, I will incur so much debt. Sorry Gran, that money you left me will soon be gone... _She shook her head. Gran always believed in her more than she believed in herself. She was always second guessing herself. _Can I really do this? I don't even know if the boutique will be a success._

Her cell rang, she looked at the screen. It was Sookie,_ it's so early in the morning, I hope everything is alright._ "Hello?" Roux answered.

"Hey..."

"Couldn't sleep?" Roux guessed. The funeral was yesterday, the trouble with being telepathic is that nothing can shield you from the judgmental thoughts of your peers and that was made clear when Sookie attempted to eulogize Adele Stackhouse. Roux knew all too well that nothing can soothe Sookie from the awful things that people think of her and Bill.

"Yeah, I just... I can't believe she's actually gone. Like, I went downstairs this morning and," Roux could hear her holding back tears. "I don't know what I was thinking, but I was expecting her to be sitting at the kitchen table. I just can't stand being in the kitchen. Every time I'm in there I just see blood..." Sookie sobbed. "...and her body, just lying there. I keep feeling like this was my fault and I know everyone is thinking it too."

"Fuck everyone else. That's what I say." Roux heard Sookie laugh, which made her smile. "You and I both know that your gran would never ever blame this on you. This is not your fault. She made her own choices in life, and she also chose not to discriminate against vampires, you never pressured her one bit."

Sookie sniffled, "Thanks, Roux."

"Hey, what are you doing today? I'm going down to the boutique and start working on some stuff. If you want to get out of town for a little bit, you're welcome to come along."

"Aw, I wish I could but I have a shift this afternoon. Thanks though, hun."

"No problem, keep that head up."

"Will do." The line clicked as Sookie hung up.

* * *

Walking up to the boutique she heard a meow, turning around she saw that she was being followed by an orange tabby cat. "Oh, hey little guy." Roux crouched down and extended her hand, the cat walked right up her, cooing, the cat nuzzled her hand. Patting the animal, "Where did you come from?" looking around, she saw no sign of anyone looking for it. Turning the key in the lock she pushed open the shop door, holding it open for the cat, it walked right it. "Curious little one, aren't yah?" The tabby went around inspecting everything in the shop from corner to corner.

Roux flipped the light switches and threw her bag on the counter. Looking to her left she saw the stack of invoices from her distributors and decided to check those out later. She felt soft fur around her calf, and looked down to the cat as it cried. "Don't tell me I'm stuck with you now." Roux said, she laughed when the cat cried, seeming to answer back. Picking up the cat, she checked for the sex and sure enough, the little one was a boy. "Well I guess I ought to give yah name... hmmm, Thaddeus? Nah, Jinx?" he was impatient to be put down, so she set him on the counter. "Blaise." she looked at the cat again, he purred desperate for her touch. "Blaise, it is."

Roux was soon hard at work, she decided with her grand opening coming up in the next month or so she had better start on her first batch of goat's milk soap. Goat's milk soap take about four to six weeks of aging so she decided to start on the easiest unscented and oatmeal exfoliating bars. Prepping the molds, she looked at the clock she hung on the wall, it was only eleven in the morning. So much to do, but soon enough she had set the first molds of soap to cool, made her first few batches of berry lip stain. It was about two o'clock in the afternoon and she was famished, she remembered the chinese place down the road and called in her order.

When the food arrived she called for Blaise. "Blaise! Blaise, where are you buddy?" he was no where in sight. _That's odd,_ Roux thought to heard rustling in the workroom where she had here soap cooling, and saw movement coming from a box on the floor. Frowning, she peered in and sure enough Blaise had made himself at home in the empty delivery box. "There you are, you snickerdoodle!" She picked him up and set him on the counter where she had pulled up a stool near the old cash register, she decided to just feed him some of her chinese food and on the lid of her takeaway container, put a few pieces of beef for him to eat.

As she tucked into her lunch, her thoughts went back to her interesting night at Fangtasia. The towering blonde vampire she met left a lasting impression, she wondered how he became a vampire, and where exactly he was from. She replayed what he said to her when they parted in her head again_, _his voice resonating in her mind_, 'You will come again.' _Unconsciously, she shivered. _No sir, I will not be seeing you again. _He was dangerous and she knew it.

Roux gasped for air, almost choking on her lunch, as she felt an immense amount of pressure in her head. Suddenly, a vision started to form as she looked off into the distance. She looked around, it was like she was back at Fangtasia... she saw Eric and Pam standing near the bar, Longshadow behind it and two blonde women sitting at the table in front of them talking about something. Roux tried her hardest to listen harder, but she couldn't make out what they were saying - it was muffled, like she was under water. Then, out of nowhere she sees Longshadow leap over the bar top and try to attack one of the women, she couldn't see her face, but she heard screaming. Just as suddenly as the vision came, it was gone. She was once again sitting with her chinese, which Blaise officially made meal. _What the hell was that about?_

* * *

Eric lounged in the garden-style tub at the Compton house, he waited patiently but his patience was waning thin. He had tried to contact Bill on many occasions, time was up and he needed the help of Miss Stackhouse and Miss Alexander. _Rouxena Alexander, a mystery made flesh..._ Eric's contact couldn't find out much information about her but that didn't mean he was going to stop looking. One thing his contact did say was the people who were linked to her in some way, suffered black-outs similar to the effect that glamouring had on humans yet they still didn't break and could not divulge any information. _She's hiding something, I can feel it._

Bill walked in, obviously displeased with him being there. "I texted you three times. Why didn't you reply?" Eric asked, his eyes still closed.

"I hate using the number keys to type." Bill paused, "What are you listening to?"

"From my younger days, it's really quite beautiful if you know old Swedish..." Eric continued. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor, or an order?" said Bill, crossing his arms against his chest, defiantly.

Eric opened his eyes and let his gaze rest on Bill. "Depends on how you look at it. Honestly, did you think you could keep them to yourself?"

Bill didn't reply, but it was understood. Eric was Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana, it was Bill's duty to honor what was asked of him. So regarded him with a nod, and shutting the door behind him he dialed Sookie on his cell phone and asked if she could arrange for Miss Alexander to meet at her house tomorrow evening because Eric had requested that they visit Fangtasia again.

* * *

Roux knew better than to refuse the request of a vampire, but it didn't mean she had to like it. Grumbling to herself, she knew there was going to be trouble if that vision meant anything at all. So she put her leather-bound ametrine pendulum necklace on and chose black onyx studs to help guide her decisions.

She silently prayed that this will be all the help she needed, as she pulled into a parking space at Fangtasia. _Bill and Sookie must be inside, _Roux looked at her wristwatch, _Fuck! I'm late._ She knocked on the door, Pam greeted her at the door. As she walked in, she felt rather than saw Eric's eyes on her. "I apologize for being a little late..." she mumbled.

"Well, now that we're all here I can address why I summoned you." Roux took a seat near Sookie but not up to the table she sat at. "Pam, Longshadow and I are partners at this club. We recently noticed that sixty-thousand dollars has gone missing from our books." He motioned to a man in the mid-forties to have a seat in front of Sookie. "Bruce is our accountant, perhaps you could start by listening to him." Eric looked at Sookie pointedly, then to Roux.

"Why haven't you just glamoured him?" Roux asked, perturbed by the situation. Bruce shook and whimpered. Eric reassured her that every avenue was explored before consulting both Sookie and Roux, and that, once found, the culprit would be turned over to the police.

Roux looked at Sookie, _Should we help? It could cost a man his life... _Sookie wasn't sure. "I think we should, Sook."

"Wait, how did you-" she began, astonished.

"A conversation for a different time." Roux said to Sookie, and Sookie nodded back.

Turning to Bruce, Sookie took his hand and assured him that everything was going to be okay. From where Rouxena sat, she took off her necklace and let the pendulum swing as she mumbled words that no one around her understood. In his head, Bruce pleaded for his life and wished he knew who had done it so he could clear his name. "He didn't do it." Roux and Sookie said in unison. Sookie looked put out by the way they worked, Roux softly smiled.

"Bring in the next one." Eric called.

Human after human was cleared and they finally came to the very last one. She stood a little over five feet and had short blonde hair. She wore a tube top and a jean skirt, and it was obvious that she drooled over Eric. She sat in front of Sookie, Pam holding her down to prevent escape from questioning. Roux then realized, _This is it... this is the scene from my vision. But how does it go from this to the moment where I saw Longshadow attacking them? _Quietly she wrapped the chain of her necklace around her hand as Sookie continued to question Ginger. They came to the conclusion that culprit was in fact a vampire, and that was when the scene from Roux's vision became reality.

Longshadow launched himself over the bar top towards an unknowing Sookie, Roux summoned as much power as she could ametrine in her hand and cast a luminous shield to protect Sookie. Bill was already in motion and staked Longshadow from behind with a beer tap handle. Both Sookie and Ginger screamed as Longshadow was withering before them, spouting blood to the end. As soon as Longshadow was dead, Roux was wishing she had thought to shield herself, seeing as she was now covered in vampire guts. "Ugh, gross!" Roux exclaimed, shucking what she could from her now drenched body.

As she looked up, she realized Eric now stood before her. "What are you?" he demanded. Roux's voice caught in her throat, she didn't know what else to do but she never meant for any one of the people, save Sookie, to find out that she was a mage. As she looked around, they all peered at her, curiosity getting the better of them. Eric turned to Pam, "Will you find Miss Alexander a change of clothes? When you're done, bring her to my office. We have much to discuss. Also, get Ginger to clean this up."

* * *

Soon Rouxena had cleaned up and was in the new outfit lent to her by Pam. _Well this leaves little to the imagination. _She was shown into Eric's office where Bill sat and they discussed the grievance of killing a fellow vampire, that conversation quickly came to a close as Bill set down the Tru Blood in hand and left. Pam closed the door behind her, leaving just Eric and Roux in the office.

"Please, have a seat." He eyed her in the black latex corset dress she now donned. To him, it complimented her dark eyes and made her all the more alluring.

"I forgot to tell Pam I was allergic to latex." She joked, nervously.

He cleared his throat, "I did some homework, Miss Alexander. Rouxena Alexander, born in Bon Temps, Louisiana on November 5th, 25 years of age. Attended college at Boston University, major in medical science and minor in dance technique. Graduated with honors MD/MSCI degree two years ago." He tossed the folder he read from on the desk. "Such a bright future, and yet, no one in Boston seems to know who you are. Except for a-" he opened the folder again, "Stacy Keppling, who took care of your grandmother, Elise Alexander, before she died last year. Now, I'm more than curious."

Rouxena was speechless. _Why does he want to know so bad? I wonder if compulsion works on vampires... _"To answer the question you asked earlier, I am human." She struggled for words to explain. He waited patiently for her to continue, "I come from a family of mages. After my Elise's death, I am the last. We depended greatly on secrecy throughout time, obviously there are those who seek to obtain our power. Unfortunately, the power they seek runs through veins. I don't know how Sookie was born telepathic, I know for sure she is not mage but it's odd..."

"Odd how?"

"I don't know how to explain it, other than using the analogy of radio waves. We are not the same, but we run on a similar frequency." Roux shrugged. "That's why I can hear her, and we can communicate mentally. I've never shown her that I can, until recently."

"When you first came to Fangtasia?"

Roux nodded. This was the first time in years that she shared this information with someone else. She felt a knot form in her stomach.

"I could tell there was something different about the two of you. I could smell it. Perhaps that is why Bill is so attached to your friend Sookie." Eric again, set down the file on her. "Is there a reason why you haven't set up a practice here?"

"I don't desire to, nor do I have those kind funds."

"And yet, you opened a shop downtown. Boutique Alexander?"

"That property has been in the family for years, I inherited it when my grandmother passed as well as her home."

"She left you a bit of money as well?"

"Yes."

Eric sat back in his chair. "I have a proposition for you." He stood up, and came around the desk and propped himself against it, in front of Roux. "For my secrecy, I require your services as a physician and mage on call, at any time."

"I don't know if I can-"

"I will also compensate you."

Roux was now even more confused. _Compensate me to keep MY secret and require services? "_How much are we talking?"

"Twenty thousand."

"A year?"

"A month." He smirked.

Roux was stunned. _Twenty-thousand dollars a month, what's the catch? _"Am I missing something here, twenty-thousand dollars is a lot of money. What's the catch?"

"No... catch, just good business. In my line of business, we greatly depend upon discretion and sometimes we have emergency calls for our human charges." Eric examined her face, she was skeptical. _Smart girl. _"Do we have a deal?" He smiled sweetly, offering his hand to shake on it.

She shook her head, let out a short laugh. "You know we do." She shook his large, cold hand. He called Pam on the intercom.

"Will you please get Miss Alexander a drink?" Eric looked to Roux, "What will be?"

"Two fingers of bourbon." Roux told Pam, and smiled she returned with her glass. Eric asked her write down her contact number and her mailing address for her future payments. "Thank you." She said to Pam when she returned with her drink.

"Pam won't you congratulate to our newest business attache, Miss Alexander?" Eric said to Pam.

"Congrats." Pam said flatly.

"Like I had any choice in matter..." Roux trailed as Eric handed her the first twenty-thousand dollar check. She whistled, "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr Northman." She downed the bourbon and placed the glass on his desk. Turning to leave she stopped, "Pam, this is for you. The first sample of my crushed blackberry lip stain. I hope you'll enjoy it. Good evening." And she walked out of Fangtasia.

Pam wheeled around to face Eric, "I can't believe you're keeping her around."

"Her services will prove to be more than useful." He put plainly, and in a huff she left. 


	4. Chapter 4 - Arranged Unease

**QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE: I really have had a hard time with starting out this story. I want it to somewhat follow the episodes to form the basis of how Eric meet Roux, thus shedding light on how their relationship forms. Please forgive these first four chapters for not being all that exciting (not enough Eric), I just think it's unrealistic of stories to create a love between characters without showing the basis of their relationship. I hope you all will like it, and I do promise to have more between Roux and Eric. This is where, I feel, things get a little more interesting. Also, thank you again to my Followers and those who have reviewed, it has been a tremendous encouragement to me. Enjoy! - Keeks**

* * *

"You have yet to cash my check." A familiar, drawling voice inquired behind Roux. It had been a couple weeks since she heard it, somehow she could never forget who that voice belonged to.

Turning around on the ladder, sure enough there was Eric Northman in the flesh standing in the doorway of her shop. _I must have forgotten to lock the door again. Serves me right. _"Well, hello to you too, Mr Northman." She slowly climbed down from where she was arranging various large, decorative stones. "What brings you to my fine establishment this evening?" She spread her hands apart leaning against the cash wrap counter.

He leaned on the other side of the counter. "I believe I asked first." His blue eyes met hers, amusement dancing in them. His hair was cut shorter and styled away from his face which only accented his strong jawline. "Don't tell me you are attempting to refuse my offer."

"I've been fairly busy, getting ready for the grand opening and all." She motioned to the store, he clearly was not buying it. "Alright... twenty-thousand dollars is a lot of money, that is all. I'm not backing out."

"I don't need to remind you that I know of a little secret, do I?"

"You don't need to be an asshole." Roux looked him point blankly. Sighing, she continued, "Look, I've agreed to this arrangement but you don't need to remind me that this, in fact, a form of blackmail. You know, you could've just called to talk to me about it."

"And miss seeing your lovely face? Never."

She turned her face away, attempting to hide the color rising to her cheeks. "Here, this is for Pam." She handed him a jar. "It's night-blooming jasmine body butter, on the house. If you're going to have some incentive to our arrangement, she might as well reap some of the benefits as well."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it." He pulled back the sleeve of his sweater to check the time. "I have some other errands to attend to. I will bid you 'Adieu.'"

With that he was gone. Roux felt uneasy about her agreement with Eric Northman. She had always been in control of her life and he made her feel very out of control. One thing was certain, she didn't know what to do. Her hands were tied. _I really wish Gran was here so I could ask her what she thought of this. _Elise had always been there to help her sort things out. It was becoming imperative that she devised a plan to rid her of his control over her. To Roux, it was definitely time for a cigarette.

* * *

Exhausted, Roux poured herself a glass of pinot grigio. _Fuck it, I deserve a big glass. _Holding the bottle in hand, she considered it_. Oh hell, why not?_ She took a large swig from the bottle. "Oh, yeah, There it is."

There was rapping knock at her front door. She looked down at Blaise, "Who could that be?" He just yelped a reply. She slowly approached the door in which knocking persisted the door she found none other than her reluctant employer, "What do you want?"

"I have a situation that requires your urgent medical attention." Eric stated. "It would be faster for me to get you than for you to drive to Fangtasia."

_Damnit, I can't catch a break. _"How bad?"

"It's Sookie. She was attacked by something, she can't move and won't accept any vampire blood to heal her." There was a sense of urgency in his voice. Roux knew it was not good.

"Come in," she swung the door wider, walking to where she kept her medpack. "Anything else that you can tell me about the wound?" she asked as she stuffed blue nitrile gloves into one of the compartments, and grabbing more gauze pads.

"There was some type of foreign liquid in the wound." He looked down at Blaise, who eyed him warily. Surprisingly, Blaise didn't hiss at him but Eric did look uncomfortable as he followed Eric to where Roux was talking to him from.

"How did it happen?" Roux asked, as she grabbed a few saline packs, syringes, and a powdered substance in a glass bottle.

"All I know from Bill is that Sookie was in a huff, walked down a trail and was attacked by some type of humanoid bull." Roux looked at him like he was crazy. "His words, not mine."

"I have what I need." Following him outside, Roux swung her pack over her shoulder, and locked the front door behind them.

"Hang on tight." He swung her up into his arms and took off.

In about ten minutes he set her down in front of the club and led her inside. She coughed for a few moments, catching her breath. _I think I left my stomach at home, _she thought to herself. Then she caught sight of Sookie laying facedown on the black leather lounge cushions. The back of her white uniform top was soaked in blood and three long gashes ran down her back. Running to her side Roux cried, "Oh God, Sook." Setting down her pack, she knelt at her side, Sookie's face pale. "Hey we're going get you fixed up, alright hun?" Roux shook her head, _This doesn't look good at all. Turning to Eric, _"Could you slid over that table and chair there?" Which he did, as she requested.

"Maybe we should get someone with more expertise?" Bill looked to Eric, unsure.

"Look, right now is not the time for a pissing contest, but I'm your best bet. She doesn't look good." Roux said sliding her hands into gloves, putting on her eyeglasses. She checked the next compartment for a face mask, prayed to the heavens for guidance. "Alright, Sookie this isn't to feel very good but I need to figure out what this is, ok?"

"Is there no pain medication you can give her?" Bill asked, frantically.

"Chances are it isn't going to work, especially if she isn't accepting vampire blood. Honestly, I need her awake and aware. Which is awful, but in order for me to figure out her course of treatment, necessary." Roux cut away the remains of Sookie's blouse, and gingerly touched the wound. Sookie screamed, beginning to foam at the mouth. The wound secreted a pus-like substance which Roux examined. "So she's pretty much paralyzed?"

"Yes, she couldn't move after it happened and choked on her own saliva. "

"In my research at BUSM, there was only one other neurotoxin similar to this that came from a komodo dragon but from a claw?" Roux was baffled but only knew one thing that could slow the venom from accelerating the deterioration of Sookie's vitals. She sighed to herself, this was going to be painful. Turning to her pack, she saw that Eric quietly watched from the other side of the room. Roux opened the cap to a bottle of saline solution and measured in powdered cholestyramine. Sealing it again she shook the bottle. "Bill you're going to want to hold her down. This is a bile acid which should bind to the neurotoxin, drawing it out of her bloodstream, in which she should be able to accept vampire blood thereafter." Peering down at her patient she explained, "Sookie, sweetie, this isn't going to feel very good but it may save your life." Sookie nodded before Roux began to administer the solution. Sookie convulsed and screamed as Bill held her firmly still. Prepping gauze pads, Roux absorbed the remaining solution from Sookie's skin. "She should be ready to accept your blood." She told Bill, and turned away and he fed her. Tossing the used gauze and empty bottles of saline the trash, she stepped outside for a cigarette.

_If it weren't for my arrangement with Eric, Sookie could've ended up dead. As fate would have it..._ she thought. Walking back inside, Bill tossed Sookie a souvenir shirt to wear. It was going to be dawn soon and the vampires would soon retire to ground until evening. "Sookie, you need get some rest." Roux said to her, to which she nodded. "It'll be dawn soon, I'll stay with her."

Eric offered a coffin to Bill. "Thank you for your hospitality, Eric. And to you Rouxena, for saving her life." Bill said, humbly.

"I'm sure the is some way she can repay me." Eric hinted, Bill looked to Roux as she watched the exchange and they retreated downstairs.

Roux sat down near Sookie, who was still in and out of sleep. "Come talk with me, Roux." Roux smiled softly as she leaned closer to Sookie. "With all that has been happening, we haven't had much time to catch up."

"Yes, I never Louisiana would be so busy." she laughed. Eric quietly lurked around the corner, listening on in the conversation between the peculiar human women.

"I never knew why she moved up to Boston. How did Elise die?" Sookie asked, groggily.

"Gran moved to Boston to take care of me. I never told you that I was engaged, did I." Sookie was surprised at what Roux said, "I met another mage, his name was Ethan and all sorts of tall, dark and handsome. We were crazy about each other and practiced charms together, which was something I never had before. Soon, he got hooked on V and I never touched the stuff and one night he got real fucked up. I was doing midnight rounds at the hospital, I was doing Adderall just to stay at times and he came to take me home. I was passed out in the car, I didn't know he was high..." Roux looked off as if watching it all happen again. "Next time I woke up, his car was wrapped around a light pole and his head was through the windshield. I was the only one wearing a seatbelt, which saved my life but it dislocated my right clavicle bone. That was great, but what wasn't so great was the strap had crushed my pelvis. It was the most painful thing I had experienced in my entire life. No one was on the road that early in the morning, so I waited, and waited for hours until help came. Ethan was proclaimed brain dead on the scene." Roux wiped the tears that glistened on her cheeks. Eric almost felt guilty for eavesdropping, but Roux rarely shared information with him and this was an opportunity he could not pass up.

"Oh, Roux. That is just awful."

"I had a few surgeries, Gran was my next of kind so she fly up to Boston to help me. Then with physical therapy appointments, she knew it was best for her to move there to take care of me. I ended up dropping my minor in dance. No amount of physical therapy could get me to a passing grade when it came to technique. But she got me through it all, and I still got my MD." Roux smiled at the memory of her tenacious grandmother. "Then she got the news that she had stage 3 breast cancer and started her treatment. I couldn't be there everyday so put her in a good care facility. She was doing good for a while, but she stopped responding to treatments, then it spread in the lymphatic fluid. She really didn't give up, but she didn't want to die withering from the rigorous amounts of chemo, so she opted to just let nature take its course. She was so sweet, and kind up until the end."

Sookie reached for her hand, "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you."

"It's not your fault, Sook. I'm the one that left and didn't look back." They smiled at each other, but soon they were quiet as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Roux awoke to Sookie's frantic voice angrily accosting Bill and Eric. "What's going on?" Roux asked as she wiped sleep from her eyes.

"Eric has Lafayette chained up, bitten him and shot, and then left him in his own filth for weeks!"

"Is this true, Eric?" Roux jumped to Sookie's side.

"The human traded sexual services with a vampire in order to sell his blood, which in our world, is a grave offense."

"His name is Lafayette, and you oughta be ashamed of yourself for what you did to him." Sookie spat.

Eric was untouched by her emotions. "I'm glad to see that you are feeling better."

"You're going to let him go, right now, or I'm going to the police!"

Eric's demeanor changed then suddenly, baring his fangs, he was in front of Sookie as he uttered, "I do not respond well to threats."

Roux didn't know what she was doing before her fist met his cheek, "Snap out of it!" Eric was not happy, she looked at Sookie. "The _both _of you. I'm sure we can come to some sort of an arrangement, yes?"

Glowering at Roux, Eric said, "Yes, I believe we can. Come." He led them to his office where they could talk more privately. He explained to them that there was a missing Sheriff of Area 9 in Dallas, Texas and he would like them to accompany him immediately, all expenses paid. He allowed Sookie and Bill to take Lafayette back to Bon Temps, but Roux stayed behind.

As the office door closed she said, "I would say that I was sorry for punching but I'm not."

Eric chuckled, "That upset?"

"You disgust me."

"I'll grow on you."

"And I'd rather get cancer. How soon are we leaving?"

"In three hours, and we will most likely fly out from Shreveport. You can not tell anyone you are going to Dallas. The political temperature is thick with unease."

"May I use the phone for to call a cab? I left mine at home in the hurry to help Sookie."

"No need for that," He twirled his keys around this index finger. "Get your things."

Following him outside, he led her to a parked black Maserati. She exclaimed, "No way. This is your car?"

"Get in."

"This is a one hundred and fifty-thousand dollar car." Rouxena said, buckling her seatbelt. She admired the rosewood trim interior, her mouth agape. She remained quiet the rest of the ride back to her house. Reluctantly, she went got out of the car. "Thank you for saving me a cab ride."

"It's the least I could do since I practically kidnapped you from your home last night."

She nodded and started walking up the stairs to her front door. "Is it safe to assume that you will be needing my expertise as a mage for this trip to Dallas?" She asked, catching him before he got into his car.

* * *

One thing was certain, Dallas held much more excitement for Roux than she liked. The limousine driver that met them at the plane terminal was working for The Fellowship of the Sun, a strong anti-vampire organization. He attempted an attack on Sookie and Rouxena. Someone had tipped them off about humans working with the vampires to find this Sheriff.

This was Roux's time staying at a hotel catered to vampires. _Vampires definitely had style, _she thought as they rode the elevator to their lodgings. They reached their floor, Roux was surprised to find that she was given a key to a different room. It made sense, Sookie, Bill and Bill's progeny, Jessica were assigned to a suite down the hall and Roux opened the door to her room to another suite with two rooms. Setting down bag, she explored the suite and decided upon the room that had an adjoining shower. It had a large bathtub and a beautiful stonework shower. _I'll have to try that out before we check out of the hotel. It was a good time to settle in, who knows when I'll have time to do so later?_

Sitting on the bathroom floor, she set out four candles representing the elements of air in the east, fire in the south, water for west, and earth for north. Sealing the circle with coarse salt, she placed an orgonite pyramid near the candle representing north. She set her palms laying face up on her knees she worked to center herself. All was quite and she finally found the peace she craved for some time.

The front door to her suite opened and shut. _What does a girl have to do to get some peace around here?_ She extremely exasperated. Closing her session with a few words of gratitude, she blew out the candles as the door swing slowly swung open, Eric just stood there staring.

"Look, just because you don't know much about mages, doesn't mean you can stand there and judge me." She rambled, taken by surprise. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"You didn't think you had this suite all to yourself, did you?"

"Well, I didn't think about it much." She scooped the salt in her hands, pouring it into her Zip-lock bag. "So, what now roomie?" 


	5. Chapter 5 - Bound

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize for how long this took. Between car trouble and home rental shopping, it has left little time for me to think about this story. But nonetheless, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eric didn't give Roux much of an answer, instead choosing to retreat to his room to rest for the day. _Pfft. Asshole._ She thought, _With all these vampires, it's a wonder I get any sleep nowadays._ Shutting off her light, she shed her clothes and climbed into bed.

* * *

The next evening they devised a strategy with the trusted vampires to the Sheriff of Area 9, Godric. Neither of the two vampires, Stan and Isabella, could compromise on a plan retrieve Godric. Eric was frustrated beyond measure and was uncharacteristically passionate about Godric's return. Roux observed the heated debated and decided that Eric had a more personal link to Godric than a simple respect of an elder vampire. Frustrated, he walked away from the argument with Stan and Isabella, Roux followed him.

"Look, we'll figure out a way to get him back but you should try to calm down in the meantime." She soothe.

"I can't just stand here and argue with them like idiots." He growled, he gestured dismissively.

"Why are you so invested in this?"

"If they can get Godric, a two-thousand year old vampire, what is to stop them from killing any one of us?"

Roux placed a hand on his arm, "There's something more to it, you and I both know that."

He stepped closer to her, speaking to her in almost a whisper. "Godric is my maker."

"Then we will do all that we can to get him back, but letting your emotions get the best of you will only blind you. Yes?"

He nodded.

Sookie had offered to infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun and Isabella offered the services of her bonded human. Bill argued that this was an unsafe plan, for if there was in fact a traitor among Area 9, then Sookie was putting her life at extreme risk. "Well that's what I'm here for, is it not?" She argued.

"Which isn't a bad idea... if Sookie is in there and can find Godric, she can send me a message," Roux pointed to her head. "then I will relay the message. If something should go wrong, I will be able to tell you. I wouldn't mind scrying for Godric myself, but that will require a great deal of energy, especially since I haven't met him."

"Alright, you leave in the afternoon with Isabella's human." Eric told Sookie. "And you," He addressed Roux, "will listen in and keep me updated."

* * *

Sookie had left with Hugo, Isabella's mate, Roux set a circle but this time in the living room where Eric could have word. The orgonite pyramid set before her, she sat in lotus position made comfortable with a pillow. In her hand she held her pendulum, she decided it wouldn't hurt to try to make contact with Godric. "Have you any possessions of Godric's?" She asked Eric.

"Unfortunately, I don't." Eric replied sitting on the coffee table near her.

"I'd still like to try. Give me your hand." Eric placed his cool hand in hers, "Now I want you to think of Godric, think of a strong memory with him, and focus on it. No matter what you might experience, do not break contact with me. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

Roux closed her eyes, she cleared her mind and focused on the energy that flowed from his hand into her body. She followed where that led her and allowed it to take over her mind. Where there was no wind before, there was suddenly. Her pendulum begun to swing back and forth, back and forth. Eric watched as her eyes moved rapidly under her eyelids and her lashes fluttered. Then suddenly the pendulum picked up in pace and begun to swing a circular motion, Roux threw her head up and her eyes were wide open. Eric stared back into her eyes, which completely white. "I have made contact." Roux told him, her voice completely not her own. It bellowed as if speaking with the voices of a hundred. "He knows I am with you."

"You are speaking to him?" Eric could hardly believe it. "Ask him where he is."

"He will no longer speak with me."

"Why, why won't he?"

Roux's head suddenly dropped, the pendulum ceased to swing with purpose and hung from her hand. She took a deep breath and blinked a few times, completely herself again. "I'm sorry, the connection broke." Sniffling, she wiped her nose which now bled.

Eric handed her a handkerchief. "Why is your nose bleeding?"

"For all magic, there is a price to be paid." Dabbing her nose, she thanked him.

"I appreciate that you attempted to make contact."

"It's what I'm here for." Breaking the salt circle. "I need to lay down for a little while." Moving to the couch, she propped herself up with pillows and allowed her body to sink into them.

"That was really... something." Eric sat in the armchair near her, still not quite sure what he witnessed just then.

"Believe me, mages are capable of a lot more. But like I said, for energy and all magic, it must be repaid. It can be dangerous and sometimes, fatal." Something bothered Roux, and she wondered if he had experienced anything like that before. "Eric, I mean no disrespect but I'm curious. How old are you?"

"I'm over a thousand years old."

_Damn, that was older than I had expected._ "I assume in your thousand years, this was not the first time you've crossed power like that."

"It was not like what I have experienced through all my years but a reminder of something very old..." He stared distantly ahead of him, there was just a tiny window of emotion before Eric completely it closed off. "Is that all the questions you have for me?" His voice to a teasing candor.

"For the moment." Roux stared at the ceiling, _Bill wasn't kidding when he said that Eric was very old. Over a thousand years old..._ "Wait, what part of the World did you come from?"

"I thought you were done with your questions." He smirked. "I'm from what is now known as Sweden."

"You're a goddamn Viking?!" Roux looked at him incredulously. _No wonder he's seen something like this before! The Old World was full of mage-kin, very close to the Druids._

"I was." He shifted uncomfortably, "Can you hear anything from Sookie?"

Roux's thoughts went to Sookie. She focused on the energy that had felt from her, it's been a while since she listened in on someone from this distance. _Something isn't right... _"Eric something doesn't feel right, we need to be near her."

The drive to the home church of the Fellowship was quiet. Roux tried again and again. Sookie seemed frantic. "Where is Bill?"

"He's tied up at the moment with other matters."

"Hmm."

We came upon a hill crest that overlooked the chapel. Roux listened in again, Sookie was alarmed..._ Bill, where are you? Oh God, Hugo is the traitor! _"Eric, Hugo was the traitor. This is a trap."

Eric moved faster than a moving vehicle, Roux struggled to follow him down into the basement. There was a vampire that stood in white, his hair cropped short and a tattoo stretched from shoulder to shoulder, like a collar. Roux was immediately assaulted with a deep, rich aura that sent shivers down her spine. She was faintly reminded of the rich, earthy scent of wet soil and frankincense. _This is Godric. _Just as soon as she figured out who this vampire was she was aware that his eyes were on her.

Roux rushed to Sookie's side, she was almost sexually assaulted by the human who had guarded them and who now laid on the floor. "Go, my child. Get them out of here, but there must be no bloodshed." Godric instructed Eric.

"But they held you captive. They must pay."

"They never hurt me. Please do as I ask." Turning to Roux, "I look forward to getting to know you after this is over." Shaken up, Roux nodded as she helped pick up Sookie from the floor.

The next moments were all in all, a showdown between humans and vampire. Eric did as he was requested by his Maker, while protecting both the women with him. After a while, all who gathered came to a peaceable agreement to abandon aggression towards each other, under Godric's guidance. It did not come easy as Stan had arrived with a flank of vampires ready to rip the cult followers apart. Godric seemed so hellbent on growing beyond the primal vampire nature and it touched Roux. With all the propaganda and "fang-banging," the world she knew had changed in a matter of a few years. What once was science fiction was now everyday life.

* * *

With the return of the Sheriff of Area 9, all vampire subjects came to pay tribute to him. The nest was humming with grouped conversations and Roux felt very out-of-place. Eric stayed near his Maker's side, a stoic, powerful reminder to those bloodthirsty vampires whom wanted nothing more than bringing the almost inevitable war to life. Roux wandered outside, she still felt a little off about meeting Godric. His manner was fairly open and warm for a vampire, but there was something he was hiding from Eric and she could feel it. The great power of being a mage could also cripple you, you can't shield yourself from the energy or emotions of others. It was a double-edged sword: you sense energy and emotions when making a connection, but unfortunately, the burden of the person on the other side can sometimes make a heavy impression on you. Roux knew what that felt like, she knew better than to depend upon its use. _For all magic, there is a price to be paid... _She heard that faint whisper she knew all too well that haunted her for so long.

She watched Sookie argue with a vampire wearing a red dress, and laughed to herself. _Man, the gall of that girl to get in the way of a vampire. No wonder, we were best friends even after all this time. _Her smile faltered, Bill stepped into the conversation and escorted the woman out of the nest.

"I've arranged for an AB negative donor at your pleasure." Eric told Godric, kneeling at his side. Godric shook his head, smiling softly. "You must eat."

"I hardly require blood at my age. With all our years of existence, we have not grown being our primal natures and continue to conduct ourselves like animals. It's no wonder the human hate us so." Godric said, as Isabella escorted her traitor mate before him.

Eric deciding this was a good time to leave his side, made his rounds visiting with others as Bill returned. Roux watched a funny exchange between the two and Sookie was wildly poking him in the chest with her index finger. Rouxena laughed out loud, with all that happens from day-to-day she could at least find some humor in this. "Hello." A quiet and strong voice called to her. Turning around, she found that Godric stood behind her.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you." Roux shook his hand. "My name is Rouxena."

"I'm very pleased to meet you Rouxena. Thank you for assisting in my return." He smiled and looked down to his feet. Looking again at her, he said, "You seem to be something importance to my progeny, Eric."

Roux was very surprised. "Maybe a curiosity, but importance... I doubt that."

Godric only smiled at her response and watched alongside her with his hands clasped behind his back. They both noticed a man in a black jacket walk into the nest, something wasn't right and Roux raced back inside with Godric at her tail. The man's rage hung heavy around him and she recognized him as one of the Fellowship of the Sun recruits. Nothing about it felt right. Bill was no where in sight and Sookie needed to be protected. She made it halfway to Eric, "Protect Sookie!" she screamed as the man opened his jacket to reveal he was armed with explosives, with plenty of stakes and silver. _Oh Heavens... _Was all Roux could think before the bomb went off and she was thrown through the glass windows behind her, and all was black.

Eric felt the sting of silver imbedded in his chest and slowly came to his senses. He felt Sookie struggling under him, which brought his thoughts to Roux. He remembered the frantic look on her face as she told him to protect Sookie, which all he could do was shield her with his own body at that time. Looking around, he looked for Roux. He didn't see her, and stood to help Sookie from the ground. "Where's Roux?" Sookie asked, fear in her eyes. Eric then spotted a familiar pair of brown lace-up leather boots on the grass outside behind them. He ran to her side, she lay sprawled on the ground unconscious. Her face marred where glass had made contact, he felt Godric and Sookie join him as he examined her. Suddenly, she convulsed and coughed blood, struggling to breathe and that was when he laid eyes on her abdomen from which a wooden stake lain lodged. Her eyes slowly opened and struggled to focus on any of the faces peering down at her. Roux felt pain coursing through her body as she labored to breathe. Sookie cried, "Oh God. Eric we have to get her to a hospital!"

"She won't last long enough to get to a hospital. I'm sorry, Eric. You'll have to remove that stake and give her your blood. It is the only chance at survival that she has." Godric told him plainly.

Eric knew he was right, if only it wasn't like this. He looked into her half-lided eyes, she could hardly move her head to nod. Eric lifted her limp body into his arms, circling his hand around the stake, he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry, this will hurt." In one smooth motion, he ripped it from her body. Gasping for air as the shock the pain sliced through her, she felt his forearm brought her lips and a cool, metallic-tasting liquid fill her mouth. "Drink." That one command was all she could understand in that moment. The more she drank, the pain drifted away and grasped at his arm tightly as if it were the very thread of her life she was holding to. Her body tingled. His blood in her now veins, her heart raced. She breathed as if it were her first breath as she broke away from the bleeding wound she fed from. She felt his blood running down her chin still sitting propped across Eric's lap, she looked at the faces before her. Sookie, Bill and Godric stared back concerned. Wiping her chin she turned to look at her savior, his expression unreadable.

Roux didn't know what to say, he had given her life back and yet a simple 'Thank you' wouldn't really suffice. "I- I don't know how to..."

"I know." Was all he said.

The ride back to the hotel was quiet, Roux didn't know what to say or how to feel. A knot form in her stomach, she knew she'd have to go back to that hotel room that she shared with Eric but she felt embarrassed for some reason. _This is kind of like that those one-night-stands where you were so drunk that you don't know how you got there but you did have sex with this person, and don't want to look them in the eye the morning after. If only I could laugh about it... _Roux thought to herself. The intimacy of drinking his blood was forever engraved in her mind and couldn't seemed to shake it. Instead of going back to her room, she wandered to Sookie and Bill's room. Sookie answered the door and Roux took a seat on the couch.

"Want to talk?" Sookie asked. Roux only shrugged in response. "The first time I drank Bill's blood, he saved me from being beaten up badly. Vampire blood changes the way you see things, and world around you is new." Sookie stopped, the nervousness in her voice couldn't stay hidden.

Bill came in and sat next to Sookie, "Now that you have Eric's blood in your veins, you are tied to him."

"Tied? Tied how?" Roux asked, of course she knew a little but she was still processing what happened that evening.

"You'll start to have dreams shared with whom you are bonded. It's a kind of psychic bond, he will feel your emotions but it can be advantageous when you are in trouble, he will sense it. You will also experience heighten senses. It can draw you closer together..." Bill looked to Sookie and she laced her fingers with his.

"I need to get some sleep." Roux stood up suddenly, the last thing she wanted was to be around her lovey-dovey best friend and her vampire. "Thanks for the info." She said before closing the door behind her.

She still couldn't wrap her head around what Bill told her. _What the hell?! I won't ever get rid of him. _She didn't bother looking around her when she walked back to their suite, she knew he was waiting on the couch which she chose to ignore and walked straight to her room, and with a flick of hand she slammed the door behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks, _I didn't even have to muster that much magic... _Roux looked at her hands, _Heighten magic, huh? What the FUCK?!_

* * *

Roux hopped that after her shower, she'd find some relief from her thoughts by going to bed. She tossed and turned.

_She was in her hotel room bed, a hand slid up her arm and pushed to turn her over. She was face to face with none other than Eric, and he smiled sweetly at her. "Mmm, what are you doing here?" She asked, dreamily. _

_"Well, we were having a conversation about the reasons why you would be a great vampire." He continued to let his hand caress her body and returned to lace his fingers with hers._

_"Is this a dream?"_

_"This is a dream." She let her gaze sweep over him, they were naked and she didn't have a care in the world that she was. _This is only a dream, she thought. _"Now, tell me again why you wouldn't be a good vampire?"_

_"Because I'd need the sun, there is nothing like the feeling of the sun on my face." She shut her eyes, smiling she remembered the warmth that was unique only to the sun. She felt a hand caress her cheek, she opened her eyes to peer into his stormy blue and that smile again. It seemed so unreal. _

_"You could trade the sun and sky for the moon and stars."_

_"Hmm, I could..." She laughed softly, "But no, I want them all." _

_"Greedy." He teased. "I love it." He bit his lip, bringing her hand to him and kiss them. Roux felt the almost uncontrollable urge to kiss him. _

_"Why do you think I would be made for vampire life?" She asked._

_"You're passionate, intelligent, a survivor," He caressed her face, letting his thumb graze her bottom lip. She shivered with pleasure. "and completely and utterly fierce, however you want to see it." She gasped in dismay, and he captured her lips._

_His kiss was commanding, and his hand slid down her back as she surrendered to him. Sneakily, she slid a pillow out from behind him and smacked him in the head playfully. He was surprised at her playfulness, and recovered by placing little nibbles on her skin. She laughed and tried to fight off the ticklish nips at her skin, failing entirely. They eventually came to a cease-fire, and Eric just stared down at her. A wave of sadness washed over her face, Eric watched as the emotion changed her features. "I don't want to become a vampire because I'm scared." She admitted. _

_She no longer had the strength in her eyes, and her eyebrows slowly pressed together into a frown. "No," He cooed to her, as he lay again next to her. He smoothed the line that formed between her brows. "don't do that. What are you scared of?"_

_"If I become a vampire, I'll lose who I am. Everything that I am. I'll lose the link to my family and my power... at least, I think I would lose my power. I can't imagine being vampire _**and** _being a mage." She shook her head._

_"Why do you think that?"_

_"Nature has a way of balancing itself out. There cannot be only one powerful being."_

_Grasping her hand in his, he laid a kiss on her knuckles. "That would be truly something fearsome to behold. But at this moment," his cool lips met hers. "I care nothing for all that. Everything about you is so beautiful."_

Suddenly, Roux jolted awake. _If I can't sleep, I need a drink. _She got out of bed and dressed for the cocktail lounge.

It was barely two o'clock in the morning. The bar at the Hotel Carmilla was lively with vampires and their human escorts. Roux paid no mind, intent on finding some sort of peace. She slid into a high-top bar chair, and ordered two shots of bourbon. The bartender greeted a new customer and Roux continued to stare off towards the shelves of liquor. _I wonder if Eric would know what I dreamt through the bond. _

As if she had spoken out loud, she heard a familiar voice ask. "Trouble sleeping?" She shot him a look. There he was in his familiar dark jeans and black leather jacket.

She ignored the question and motioned for the bartender. "What will it be?" the bartender asked, clearing her glasses and wiping up the bar top.

"The lady will have a..." Eric began to order for her, and looked to her for her poison.

"I'll have an Old Fashioned." She bit out.

"... she'll have an Old Fashioned and I'll have a Tru Blood."

Nodding the bartender went to work and returned with the order, laying down cocktail napkins before setting down their drinks. Roux sipped her drink, "To answer your question, I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, why couldn't you sleep?"

"Don't play coy with me, Eric Northman."

"That good of a dream, huh?" He baited her.

She merely rolled her eyes. "So that confirms it, whatever I dream you somehow experience it too." Turning around and squared up her chin at him.

"For the record, I still believe you'd make a great vampire." He flashed his signature smirk at her.

"Fuck," she whispered under her breath. "is what Bill told me about the bond true?"

"Think of it this way, I can protect you."

"Does that come at the cost of you drinking of me?" She asked him bluntly.

"Only if you want me to, but no... extra cost to you."

For a while they drank in silence side by side. "Are you really afraid of the thought of being a vampire?" He quietly asked her.

"I'm afraid of losing control." _For all magic, there is a price to be paid._ That whisper again, "Look, things are never simple and you healing me, scares the living daylights out of me! For all magic, there is a price to be paid."

"You've said that before - There was no magic used to bring you back." He was perturbed by what she said.

"The laws of Nature, Eric. Magic is everywhere. Love is magic, birth is magic, breathing is magic... everything has magic, and for all it, there is a price to be paid." She exclaimed frantically. "I've gone a long time without using magic like this for so long, who knows when my number will be up when it's time to balance things out."

The silence again filled the space between them. "I need a cigarette. I damn well deserve one." She got up and he followed her to a smoking lounge. "Why are you following me?"

"Dallas still isn't safe."

"God, I can't be free of you!" She had trouble lighting her cigarette. He took it from her lips, putting it between his own lips he lit it and handed it back to her. She gladly accepted it and let out a small, "Thank you." A tear ran down her cheek, "No just for the cigarette. I mean, thank you for saving my life tonight..."

She couldn't bring herself to look at his face, "Shhh..." was all he said as he hooked his finger under her chin, bringing her face closer to his. The length of time it took to close the distance between them seemed to drag on forever until finally, his lips grazed hers. This kiss was tender and gentle, different from what she experienced in her dream. This kiss was filled with need, and left a sensation like falling snow on her lips. He stepped back to look into her eyes, they peered back at her searching for some type of meaning. She backed away from him, and was gone.


End file.
